Our Story
by Katie870
Summary: The history of Cora and Robert form right before they meet right up to the start of the series. Please R&R. Rated T to be safe.
1. Funeral

More than on paper chapter one 'Before goodbye'

Ok so this story is going to be about Cora and Robert throughout the years. Probably from right before they meet to right after the actually tv show starts, In 1912. Please don't be confused for the first couple chapters in just stetting up the story line. So see what you think:)

~.~

Black was all to been seen. Weather eyes open or closed everything was consumed in the overly depressing color. A sea of darkness as each living thing was covered in the fog of death. It was in the air and in the minds of those gather around the six foot hole in the ground. Of course only one of the many people was actually dead. With the coffin already sealed and the prays already said there was nothing left to do but wait.

She stared at the coffin her body shaking as if to sob. However, no one could see the tears running down her cheeks for the netting connecting to her hat was in the way. When lifted a face almost mistakable for the corpses would be seen.

Beautiful music filled the air and the ears of all present. How it unraveled their minds and hearts. It was perfect no one note of key. Then for men on each side of the coffin began to lower it into the ground in tune with the perfect masterpiece. How Bittersweet the whole scene was.

Her eyes were glued to the coffin knowing they would never be this close again. A sixth sense told her that everyone was watching her in these moments almost predicting her hearts would give out. Finally she glancing to her side and saw other teary faces. One in particular looked up to her and the woman managed a small smile.

The music stopped playing the woman realized that she finally had to say goodbye. Slowly walking forward each step was more painful than the last. In her hand she held a single red rose. She looked at it for a moment then raise to her lips and softly kissed it. Opening her eyes she dropped it in the hole. As it landed on the coffin she whispered "Goodbye, My darling." Proceeding her two younger woman said their goodbyes.

Dirt was shoveled into the hole until it was filled to the top level with the grass. In front of it a tombstone held the name of 'Robert Crawley'.

~.~

Did you like it, i hope you did? But like i said before it is about the history of Cora and Robert beofre the series. Please tell me if in should continue. Ans i know its short, the actually future chapter will be more like 1,000 to 2,000 words.


	2. a stranger in her own home

Chapter 2

Ok, first of all I'm very sorry if any of you were confused by the previous chapter. It takes place in the future of the tv series (but is the past of really life, lol). I am going to continue the story. So her it goes. And please if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them.

~.~

The carriage was oddly fast today as if it was racing against some unknown force, fighting for one last run. However, the funny thing was, there was nothing she wanted to do, no where she wanted to go. She couldn't stand to stare at his grave all day but the though of being without him till the day she died as well crippled her soul. To a point where she almost expected herself to join him having no where else that felt as much like home.

The countryside was a blur though squinted eyes and dried tears. What she had once learned to be beautiful was betraying her as she realized Robert was what had made this unknown place home. She took a deep breath and sighed whipping her eyes.

"Mama?" Someone in the carriage asked and Cora turn from the window remembering that she was not alone. In the seat across from her, her oldest daughter, Mary, sat. Out of the family she was the one who could relate the most, her first husband having died years before. "Mama, are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" she asked gesturing the Edith in the seat next to her.

"I'm afraid not" Cora answered trying to give a weak smile. Although she couldn't manage to make one and her eyes started tearing up again. She had felt pain like this before when her parents and Sybil had died but each death brought different pain. One the loss of her parents, another the loss of a child, and now finally and had lost he husband.

~.~

Upon arrival to Downton Cora stepped out of the carriage having pulled herself together. Behind her Mary and Edith exited the carriage. The tall doors of the abbey were cold and unwelcoming as she passed through them. A place that once seamed to hold so much life now was the epitome of death. Sure the house still held its obvious charm and character, but for the first time in many years she felt a stranger to her life. This felling hadn't haunted her since the first year of living at Downton. Back then her closest friend was probably the family dog.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Mary asked her mother. Cora turned around to face her daughter and answered "I think I'm going to retire to my room for the night." This time achieving a sliver of a smile before heading up the stairs. "Mama, would you like Edith or I to come up" Mary asked. "No, No" Cora responded half lying "you enjoy your dinner."

Walking down the hallways to _their…no her _bedroom memories played though her mind. She passed their room where she didn't think she could even enter without breaking down. So she had a new room made for her down the hall. Still passing their room sent shivers down her spin. However, glancing in the room brought memories.

"_Do you remember when we first meet" He asked. "Well its fairly hard to forget" she said chuckling. "True" He said squeezing her hand. She looked up and saw he was serious. "Cora, I love you" he said quietly. "I know and I love you too… so much. You've made me so happy and I love you more everyday for that" she said sincerely answering his question before he asked it. "Cora, you have no idea how happy that makes me" he said relieved because in the end he wanted her to be happy. Even now knowing he was to die his wishes were fulfilled._

_~.~_

And there you go my second chapter. Just a heads up I know there hasn't been much dialogue but as the story progress there will be more. If I seams depressing now don't worry the whole story isn't. Also if its cheesy or gets that way can you please tell me lol. And that last part was a flash back … the actual story of how they meet and fall and love and so on and so forth should hopefully start next chapter. Thanks to everyone who review, favorited and followed. Please review.


End file.
